


Watching You

by RikuMorimachisGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl
Summary: Just when you thought you were the only one watching...
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Reader
Kudos: 12





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! or its characters, but I own the idea of this fic.

From your bedroom window, you watched him park his small truck in front of his home right across the street. With only the thin fabric of your draperies to hide you from the outside world, you proceeded to gaze out as you always did to catch a view of him. Him - your neighbor, an old schoolmate in high school named Kita. You hadn't intended to, but the lockdown was taking longer than you had imagined, and you had to look for ways to stay sane while waiting for a chance to resume your life in Tokyo. 

Your gaze shifted to the clock at your bedside, and you smiled. It was the same routine every morning - he'd come home in his truck at exactly seven in the morning and then leave again an hour later. You always wondered what time his day started and where he'd come from, but never bothered to ask. After all, it wasn't like you were friends - you only went to school together and he was two classes ahead. 

But you knew him. Oh, how you did! You knew he'd leave his house for volleyball practice at five in the morning, and wouldn't be back until six or seven at night. You knew he adored his grandma and doted on his younger brother. You also knew that he wouldn't exactly give any girl the time of day because he was busy studying. Sighing, you set aside your high school memories so you could shift your focus back to him. 

Today seemed like a happy day, you thought silently as you watched more members of his household step out to meet him with big smiles on their faces. One by one, they unloaded boxes and trays from the small white truck. As you moved to get a better view of the boxes, you suddenly felt strange, as if someone's eyes were on you. As you scanned the neighbors you were spying on, you realized the person you were looking at had moved away from his family. And that he had somehow moved to the right side of the truck, where he had an unobstructed view of you. He squinted, as he tried to make out your outline, and you gasped. Panicked, you quickly dropped to the floor, and inched your way far from the window. 

"That was embarrassing," you said as you tried to calm your pounding heart. "Okay. That's enough spying on Kita-san starting today."

With that thought in mind, you tried to go through your day by writing a featured article for the lifestyle publication you now worked for. Though tempting, you stopped yourself from going to the window to peek at your neighbor even when you heard his truck arrive, or when you heard him joke around with his brother. A flush crept up your cheeks at the thought that he saw you watching them earlier for the first time. 

'If that even was the first time he caught me watching! Ugh, I can't believe this pandemic turned me into a peeping tom," you thought, as you pound your fists on the sides of your head. Before you went into full anxiety mode, you suddenly had another thought. 

'What if he didn't see me?' You thought as you looked out the window from your workspace in your room. It was possible after all - the sun was facing my room's direction, so the light would've reflected on my window, keeping me from view. 

'Yeah.' The thought relieved the anxiety you were starting to feel. He was just probably looking at the reflection of the sun. There was no way he would see you. 'Let's go with that.'

Your relief was short-lived when your mom knocked on your door and announced that you were going to accompany her and your dad to a birthday party. Right across the street. Where the Kitas lived. 

This was a nightmare. You sat with your parents and some other neighbors at the Kita's residence, with a fake smile plastered on your face. It was his grandmother's birthday, and they thought of inviting your family to celebrate. The atmosphere was jovial, but all you could think of was that you were nosing around in their business from your bedroom window a couple of hours back. 

"(Y/n)-chan looks so out-of-place in this table." You heard the birthday celebrant say. You tensed up, surprised. You didn't know the old woman even knew who you were, and suddenly there she was standing right beside you. 

You shot up from your seat awkwardly. "Happy Birthday, Obaasan," you said, bowing low to greet her. 

"You are every inch as pretty as he says," the old woman continued, as she peered into your face and smiled. 

'He says,' you thought silently. 

"But you shouldn't be here with the older guests. Why don't you join the younger ones instead?" She said, picking up your hand, and tugging you along with her.

"Uhm, the younger people, Obaasan?" You asked, marveling at how strong the elderly Kita was despite her age. 

"The younger people," she said and came into a full stop in front of the one person you dreaded to see. Dressed in a collared maroon shirt that complemented his brown eyes, and trousers, he looked more like a model than the rice farmer he grew up to be. As you finally fixed your eyes on your former schoolmate, you saw that he was already doing the same for you. 

"Isn't it nice to finally see each other face-to-face, instead of staring at each other through the window?" The old woman teased and squeezed your hand before letting it go and leaving you both on your own. 

"So, uh…," you started. 

"Shinsuke," he offered, as he pulled out a chair for you to sit. "My name is Shinsuke."

"I'm (y/n)," you responded while playing with your hands-on your lap. "Uh… we went to school together before…"

"Yes, I know. You were two years below me in high school," he started matter-of-factly as he gazed at you calmly. 

"Right. After that, I went to Tokyo. I've been living there since," you said, hoping to make the conversation less awkward. Meeting people like this wasn't your strong suit, but you knew you had to try. Looking wistfully at the flowers in the centerpiece of the table you both occupied, you cleared your throat again. "I only came here to visit but with the pandemic and all, my parents aren't so keen on sending me away." 

"Hmm. It must be hard adjusting back to life in Hyogo after being away for so long," the former Inarizaki men's volleyball team captain said. "So, what have you been doing since April?"

You cocked an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. "How'd you know I've been here since April?"

A blush started sweeping across his face as he smiled. "Truth is, (y/n)-chan, while you were watching me, I was kinda watching you, too."

The end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
